User talk:Airblade86
ＴＡＬＫ ＰＡＧＥ!!!! Hey people feel free to leave and don't forget to sign using the four tildes ~~~~. Airblade86 21:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Deck The theme is stretched too much and therefore cannot be named an "Aggro" until its fixed to a more focused objective of a victory condition. Here are a few ways to determine your deck's qualities: * First select one of the two themes you currently have: Dragons OR Elemental Heroes. The two should stay separate and have their focused theme revolving around that type unless you are trying to pull off a miracle hybrid, which I don't recommend. * As of now your deck is mostly a Dragon Beatdown deck - your Elemental Heroes are extremely unsupported. I suggest you remove Elemental Heroes from your deck unless you are getting a new wave of Elemental cards. Next let's remove your banned cards: * Remove your Victory Dragon. * Remove your Call of the Haunted. Now let's remove your unnecessary non-related-to-dragon cards: * Elemental Heroes: Not related * Sonic Duck: A weak normal monster who is of no help to your deck * Luster Dragon 2: Weak level 5 monster that is not worth the sacrifice requirement * Birdface: You don't have Harpie Ladies in your deck * Familiar-Posessed - Wynn: You don't have Wynn the Wind Charmer, which renders this card useless * Command Knight: Unless you have warrior cards to input, this card useless * The Trojan Horse: You don't have enough Earth Monsters. Most of your cards are Wind Attributed. * Ookazi: Your deck does not focus around Burn tactics. It's a beatdown deck, which won't need this card. * Skyscraper: Unless your deck is to be Elemental Hero, remove it! * D. Tribe: You don't have enough support Dragon cards that require Dragon Type cards on the field to activate effects - in which case this card is useless * Your Elemental Hero Fusions: Don't need it unless you're running Elem Heroes. Now let's suggest a few cards for your deck: * Monster Reborn * Premature Burial * Look up Dragon Decks through here: Dragon Deck for more background information. You don't need to follow all of it, but it will definitely help. * Armed Dragon LV7: It'll help your LV3 and LV5 ones * More Wind support and more Dragon support And that's just about what I'm going to offer you. Most of the work left for you is to gradually reinput, refix, reedit, and etcetera. Have fun and don't give up! You'll eventually get a great deck that's able to withstand the worst. If you ever have any questions, post in my Discussion page! Cheers. Chris427 16:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) My Crystal Beast Deck Hamon is in there because he is summoned by sacrificing continuous spell cards and since Crystal Beasts turn into spell cards when there destroyed by battle i put him in there because the main focus is on summoning him, not rainbow dragon.Nzk10 15:04, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Card You're right, we don't have an article called defusion. We have one called De-Fusion.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 20:05, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Response Well, Plasma is a Fusion which usually is a disadvantage, but after seeing your deck, if you have Dark Paladin, Blader is your choice, other ways I would choose Plasma. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Episode Appearnaces I really would appreciate it if you wouldnt go deleting the episode appearnce #s for the cards especially when it takes me minutes to make sure im getting the right cards for the right episodes(especially when you delted the episode numbers for celtic guardian) thanks:) --Rkdew0 07:53, 11 July 2008 (UTC) its ok since it was an accident --Rkdew0 19:33, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Reply I don't really care about Buster Blader or not in your deck, since my earlier posts were a waste of time due to "suggesting forbidden cards." I was not aware of that, so I shall apologize for that mistake. Forbidden cards to me are: forbidden cards. Chris427 07:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) * Have you ever considered Dark Paladin? It's Dark Magician + Buster Blader, and instead of just having bonus from your opponent's Graveyard, it's a whole lot more. Check it out. If you're planning to go for that, ask me for deck help if needed. Chris427 20:18, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Deck Suggestions * I noticed you use Buster Blader, so may I suggest using Creature Swap? Give your opponent a Dragon and then attack with Buster Blader with 3100 ATK! Bluedog187 19:54, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :* If you don't have one, buy it over eBay. If you do, just use Different Dimension Capsule to get it from your deck.Bluedog187 00:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Fan-Made Cards Nobody is allowed to make fan-made cards. This is why the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki. Seems rather pointless to draw away traffic from such a Wiki.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Fan made cards No, nobody can create fan made cards in the mainspace. You can create it in your userspace under the title User:Airblade86/Blader, the Ultimate Dragon Slayer or more pratically, you use the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't notice TwoTailedFox, had already replied above. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I believe you said somewhere you needed this! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 02:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :● Thanks Dmaster! Airblade86 16:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Deck Zones Sorry to intrude, but if you want to change the colors of your deck zones, an explanation can be found here. Bluedog187 00:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Stolen? * On your User page, it says your Five-Headed Dragon was stolen...that sucks... Bluedog187 23:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :* Do you at least know who has it? Bluedog187 01:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::* Maybe you should buy a new one...or beat the c*** out of him. Bluedog187 02:02, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::* Then there really isn't much you can do. Bluedog187 02:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) * Well, the price depends on where you look. If you want to find the best price, I suggest you look at a LOT of stores. Bluedog187 02:38, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :* With your current deck, yeah, a win is possible. You would just have to focus your efforts towards summoning Horus or Armed Dragon. As for a low price on FHD, try eBay. Bluedog187 02:41, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :* Look at their feedback, anything below 97% isn't a good idea. Bluedog187 02:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ----- Sorry to interrupt, but I got mine here. You can get the Dinosaurs Rage structure deck and FHD for about a little over $19, or on it's own for a little over $17. May not be as good but it is "guaranteed" (if anything is). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 03:48, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ----- * Oh yeah, I forgot about Megamorph. Th only downside is if your LP are higher Felgrand gets weaker. Bluedog187 16:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :* I meant if you attack while Felgrand is at his best and you don't finish off your opponent for whatever reason, it could be trouble. Bluedog187 18:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::* I thought it was invented to piss off your opponent when they think they're gonna win... Bluedog187 19:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) * My bad, I meant for when you get it back. And I did sign my post. I typed the 4 tildes but it didn't leave my signature for some reason, sorry. Bluedog187 01:38, 6 August 2008 (UTC) * The only ones I can think of are: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon (pretty freaking tough to get, but still), Dragonic Knight, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Dragon Master Knight. Bluedog187 01:48, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :* Disregard the last two, I forgot you asked for non-fusion monsters. Bluedog187 03:34, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Stolen F.G.D. * Sad. Really. Anyway, where did you get it ? Rayqui 18:57, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ** Crap. Crap. CRAP. Anyway... don't forget to remove the damn Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon Rayqui 19:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC) *** Well... Sorry, I guess. Rayqui 19:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) **** Well... you could get a third Luster Dragon. Or Kaiser Glider or such.Rayqui 19:41, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ***** Handcuffs Dragon and/or Magna Drago when they will be out then. xD Rayqui 20:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ****** It will be easy. Handcuffs will a Rare Card, while Magna will be obviously in the Starter's Deck. Looking for Synchro Dragons may seem a good option too. Rayqui 20:18, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ******* Dragonic Knight ? Isn't Light and Darkness Dragon a better choice ? Rayqui 20:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ******** Dragonic Knight has no useful effect once on the field and is not easy to Special Summon thanks to its effect. I kinda like it, thought. Rayqui 08:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ********* I have one. A non-effect legendary monster is always nice to have. ^^ Rayqui 16:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ********** Armed Dragon LV7 ? Rayqui 18:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) *********** Duelist Pack 2 ? trade ? Rayqui 18:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ************ To get Armed Dragon LV7, naturally. xD Rayqui 19:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ************* Or just get the damn Horus LV4. ^^ Rayqui 19:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ************** 1rst : He's LV4 after all. And 1600 ATK isn't that bad. 2nd : He was one of my fav° monsters before I lost it. =( Rayqui 19:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) *************** Nah, you didn't offended me... Lord of D. ? Rayqui 19:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) **************** Get him, with or without the flute. Rayqui 05:54, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ***************** I suck at making decks. But I'll give a try. Rayqui 14:29, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ****************** Too late. xP. Whatever, I don't think I messed it. Look at it. Rayqui 14:44, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Spammed * But why the hell is it always me!? There's plenty of other users who make a lot of edits. I get what you mean, though. Bluedog187 19:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) WDC Well, to tell you the truth I don't know :) I don't organize it Chris is the one that makes the challenges but week one has to end first witch will probably be in two to three days then you'll know. -- Dragon of chaos 22:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon I mean a real one. :( But the art on the card-maker one does look pretty good. OsmiuMap 03:42, 9 August 2008 (UTC) * Joey is my favorite starter deck. My favorite structure deck is the spellcaster one. Which one is your favorite starter and structure deck? OsmiuMap 02:47, 13 August 2008 (UTC) WDC Week 2 Week 2 has started for the Weekly Deck Competition, I hope you enter. Bluedog 00:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Duel Spirit Hey Airblade86 . I very odd that you also like Obnoxious Celtic Guard. You know I use a deck where your duel spirit and my duel spirit are in it .Ranger D 18:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) (Thanks for the Tip) Welcome Messages Um, when you welcome people, I think you should use "subst:welcome" instead of "welcome" (with the double {}'s). Bluedog 18:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) * Well, when someone clicks on the blue "edit" link above the welcome message, they may end up editing the template itself, and well, that's kind of a bad thing. It's just a way to prevent a problem, no big deal. Bluedog 19:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ROTDL Decks What do you think about Rise of the Dragon Lord Decks? Nidzajojo Trade Every card in my trade list is up for trade. Tim103093 01:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) What do you got? Tim103093 20:20, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Doom Lord Why must you hate Doom Lord? OsmiuMap 01:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *Couldn't you just summon a monster on the next turn and attack it? OsmiuMap 22:13, 14 August 2008 (UTC) **Yup, I know him a little. For some reason I keep meeting Belgian people. I have this theory that I'm made out of a material that attracts Belgians. OsmiuMap 22:37, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ***Does that make me more attractive than you? OsmiuMap 22:40, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ****Somehow I knew that. OsmiuMap 23:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *****Uh... Marik made me? OsmiuMap 23:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ******Do you think your funny? Ranger D 08:22, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *******No it wasn't aboat you airblade, but aboat Osmiumap Ranger D 08:34, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Luster Dragon 2 You have Luster Dragon 2 in your deck!? You are now officially awesome to me. OsmiuMap 23:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, my memory is kinda forgetful. OsmiuMap 23:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC) **Freaky, I'm in eastern time zone. Anyway, it's Holy Night Dragon, my second most powerful card when I got it. OsmiuMap 23:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ***A dragon with knight armor? Pure. Awesomeness. OsmiuMap 17:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ****Felgrand Dragon? Never seen that card before. Looks pretty powerful too. OsmiuMap 17:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ****Wait a minute, Felgrand Dragon can only be special summoned from the graveyard! I have broken your strategy! Beaver Warrior attack! OsmiuMap 17:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *****Oh right, Beaver Warrior has 1200 attack. Anyway, if we were to trade how would we trade? OsmiuMap 17:31, 16 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Rising Dragon Lords I'm pretty sure that is because they originated from the same deck. But anyway yours is pretty good. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 16:36, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Random thing I noticed On your "Trades" page, it says you want and Armed Dragon LV8, but there's no such thing...just thought you may want to fix that. Bluedog 21:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Duel Page That would strain the server if a lot of people used it wouldn't it? OsmiuMap 21:50, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *Well, I'd go for it! OsmiuMap 21:55, 16 August 2008 (UTC) **Well, I think I can. From 5 PM eastern to 10 PM eastern time would be when I'm available though, cause of school. OsmiuMap 21:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ***I think Forum would be more appropriate, but if it was under your userpage it would be easier for people to find. OsmiuMap 22:06, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ****Why don't you just do like: Forum:Duel_Terminal Since it doesn't really belong under any of them. OsmiuMap 22:13, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Contact? Do you have an IM that I could contact you with? It's kind of tedious having to use your talk page for every minor thing. OsmiuMap 22:26, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *Is it Airblade86 also? I need to know pretty quick, I have to go out soon. OsmiuMap 22:35, 16 August 2008 (UTC) **Great, thanks. I'll see you later. OsmiuMap 22:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna duel? ...Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:02, 16 August 2008 (UTC) * Never mind (I need to edit it). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:04, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ** Yes. But not now, next week I am open. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *** I'll see what I can do. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:32, 16 August 2008 (UTC) * Hold on I gotta put up WDC Week 3 template. I'll message you soon. Chris427 00:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * Sup. By the way, if you have msn messenger, I prefer to duel over that as it is an instant message program. Chris427 00:33, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * Using Freenode Java Chat. Log on. Chris427 00:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * Are you coming? I'm waiting in the duel chat. Chris427 00:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * Ok. When you challenge someone you need to be there. Match postponed. Chris427 01:18, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yay! Me and Chris427 had the first Duel Terminal duel! Here's to many more. OsmiuMap 14:21, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *Later, for now. I must disappear into the bowl of apple jacks. OsmiuMap 14:29, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * I request an IRC match. It's faster. And by the way I have breakfast, so wait for me on IRC, kay? Chris427 16:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *Ok, if you want im here right now Killowatz 16:48, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * I always play advanced format. And I will use my decks. I'm on IRC I just missed you; sorry. Log on again. Chris427 21:29, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *You available? MSN, IRC? Killowatz 22:29, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * Rematch. You get off easy this time. Go on IRC. Chris427 23:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Duel Terminal Sounds awesome. May I join that? How? -- J0V1 S1@G1@N 01:53, 18 August 2008 (UTC) * Do I just have to put my name on that page then I become a member? -- J0V1 S1@G1@N 04:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) **Yes, cheers indeed! OsmiuMap 04:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Duel I'm looking for experience in Duel. Duel me and contact me if you can -- J0V1 S1@G1@N 07:29, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Duel Terminal? How does this thing work,because I'm not so sure I understand it?Can you explain? ~~ Nidzajojo~~ *How do I become a member? ~~ Nidzajojo~~ **Hey Airblade, wanna duel? Killowatz 21:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ***Sorry, loaded with work this week. It'll have to be during Saturday or Sunday. OsmiuMap 21:17, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ****How do I enter that?